I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair cosmetic composition and, more particularly, to a hair cosmetic composition having a strong gelation-preventive property.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A hair cosmetic composition such as a hair rinse composition, a hair treatment composition, and a hair cream composition conventionally contains an anionic polymer of an acrylic acid series, a carboxylic acid series or the like, or a nonionic polymer of a cellulose series, a pyrrolidone series or the like, in order to prevent gelation of the hair cosmetic composition. Such a polymer, however, does not have a sufficiently strong gelation-preventive effect. Furthermore, when such hair compositions are left on the hair, films of the polymer are formed thereon. As a result, individual hairs become so stiff that hair scaling or flaking may occur when the hair is combed.
In order to prevent the gelation of hair cosmetic composition, it has been proposed to use a highly hydrophilic nonionic surface-active agent or surfactant. When a highly hydrophilic nonionic surface-active agent is added in an amount sufficient to impart a gelation-preventive effect, a so-called "conditioning effect" of a hair cosmetic composition, which renders the hair soft and pliable and allows smooth and easy combing, is reduced.